starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Gobernador/Leyendas
right|thumb|250px|[[Pre Vizsla/Leyendas|Pre Vizsla, gobernador de Concordia, una luna de Mandalore.]] Un Gobernador era la cabeza de gobierno de una colonia, provincia u otro cuerpo político sub-nacional en la galaxia. Hubo varios usos de la palabra en toda la República Galáctica, el Imperio Galáctico, la Nueva República y la Alianza Galáctica. Gobernadores de la Antigua República Los gobernadores existieron en la República Galáctica pues era un sistema federal, y el control de los sistemas y sectores locales era por parte de sus propios gobiernos. Parece que la Antigua República sólo usaba a los gobernadores temporalmente, para sistemas inestables o aquellos de reciente admisión a la República que carecían de un sistema de gobierno capaz. Mousul buscó ser nombrado gobernador sectorial de la región del espacio donde se encontraba Ansion. Durante la Guerra Civil Jedi, Taris tenía un Gobernador designado para supervisar a los Sith en Taris. Finalmente fue asesinado por Revan, quien estaba buscando una forma de salir del planeta. El ejemplo conocido de un gobernador de la Antigua República estaba en el sector Seswenna, que estaba gobernado por un gobernador y un teniente gobernador desde al menos el 33 ABY hasta el final de la República. El gobernador y el teniente gobernador del sector también sirvieron simultáneamente como el gobernador/teniente gobernador de su planeta capital, Eriadu. Gobernadores Imperiales 180px|thumb|left|Un gobernador [[Imperio Galáctico/Leyendas|Imperial.]] El Imperio dejó intacto el autogobierno de muchos planetas, especialmente aquellos que eran indiferentes o que apoyaban al Nuevo Orden (como Naboo y Corellia). Menos de 1/80 de todos los planetas se le altero su gobierno. Los planetas que se rebelaron, fueron considerados hostiles al Nuevo Orden o fueron anexados por el Imperio, designandoles nuevos gobernadores. Ciertos mundos que tenían Senadores que eran considerados poco leales al Emperador a veces se le asignaban gobernadores, a pesar de la oposición de su Senador. Este fue el caso de Chandrila, cuando Jesco Comark fue nombrado Gobernador Imperial para vigilar a la Senadora Mon Mothma. Sin embargo, la presión del pueblo, que era leal a Mothma, hizo que Comark abandonara el puesto. Algunos planetas, que estaban muy lejos de Coruscant, como Bakura, conservaron su gobierno con solo cambios menores, pero también tenían un gobernador designado. El Imperio también mantuvo la posición de Teniente Gobernador. A excepción de unos pocos gobernadores elegidos por Palpatine, los gobernadores Imperiales eran seleccionados por el Consejo Imperial Regente y recibian la mayoría de las órdenes de los Servicios Diplomáticos. El Emperador Palpatine tenía planes vagos de eventualmente reemplazar a los gobernadores planetarios con Adeptos del Lado Oscuro, creando un "Imperio Oscuro". Para gobernadores Imperiales de sectores y macrosectores, ver Moff. Gobernadores de la Nueva República La política de la Nueva República sobre los gobernadores (llamados Gobernadores-Generales) fue similar a la de la Antigua República. Corellia y Rhinnal tenían Gobernadores-Generales, y por lo menos el de Corellia era elegido por la población del planeta. La Alianza Galáctica continuó con el sistema, aunque varios años después del final de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong quitó al Gobernador-General de Corellia. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Star Wars Episodio I: La Amenaza Fantasma'' novela juvenil *''Vuelo de Expansión'' *''The Clone Wars 1'' *''The Clone Wars 3'' *''The Clone Wars 4'' *''The Clone Wars 5'' *''The Clone Wars 6'' * * * * *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' * * * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza'' novela *''Jedi's Honor'' *''Starfall'' *''Otherspace'' *''Riders of the Maelstrom'' *''Crisis on Cloud City'' *''Otherspace II: Invasion'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Choices of One'' *''Star Wars 12: Doomworld!'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 30: A Princess Alone'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''Star Wars: El Imperio en Guerra: Las Fuerzas de la Corrupción'' * *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye 2'' *''Side Trip'' * *Star Wars 86: The Alderaan Factor'' *''Star Wars 53: The Last Gift From Alderaan!'' *''Star Wars 56: Coffin in the Clouds'' *''Star Wars 57: Hello, Bespin, Good-bye!'' *''Star Wars 70: The Stenax Shuffle'' *''Star Wars 71: Return to Stenos'' *''Star Wars 77: Chanteuse of the Stars...'' * * *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela *''Sleight of Hand: The Tale of Mara Jade'' *''Taster's Choice: The Tale of Jabba's Chef'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' * * * *''Star Wars 84: Seoul Searching'' *''Star Wars 89: I'll See You in the Throne Room'' * * * * * * * *''X-Wing: Wraith Squadron'' * * * * * * }} Fuentes * *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Imperial Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Galaxy Guide 11: Criminal Organizations'' *''The Star Wars Planets Collection'' *''Creatures of the Galaxy'' *''Galladinium's Fantastic Technology'' * *''Goroth: Slave of the Empire'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Shadows of the Empire Planets Guide'' *''Classic Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: Episode I'' toy line * * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided Quick Reference Guide'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * * * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''The Bounty Hunter Code: From the Files of Boba Fett'' *''Suns of Fortune'' * *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' *''Fly Casual'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Categoría:Gobernadores de la Alianza Galáctica Categoría:Gobernadores de la República Galáctica Categoría:Gobernadores Imperiales Categoría:Gobernadores de la Nueva República Categoría:Títulos políticos